Snk
Name: Snk Species: American Nationality: American Age: ~2,000 years in real time, is actually 29. Note: This data entry was actually written by Snk. That is why it is in first person. Bio: I was born in 1998, in what was then known as San Francisco. My childhod was decent but I always had felt slightly bored in my home town. He wanted to see the world. So I graduated from college and signed on to a merchant vessel. For a time, I was happy. And then, in 2023, when I was 25, the solar flares hit. The solar flares disabled electronics around the globe. At the time, I was in the middle of the Atlantic on a cargo ship. My captain order us to abandon ship and hop into a lifeboat. We made a sail out of whatever cloth we could find on a ship – and we barely made it alive to New York. In the hell that followed the solar flares (A lack of electronics had led to anarchy) I managed to stay alive. I still wanted to return to sea, and when people started constructing steam and sail ships I joined on. The ship I was on, (Which was named The Figurehead) was on a simple mission – to make contact with the rest of humanity. I was 29. We went everywhere – Europe, Africa, Middle East, Asia, South America. Despite the terrible living conditions and the bad food (Still no refrigerators) I was happy. However, the solar flares had increased the Earth’s temperature, melting much of the ice caps and causing freak storms all around the globe. Now, this didn’t affect me much except for the fact we were caught in a hurricane around Cape Cod. We were blown off course off the coast of Antarctica. We were caught in a terrible fog. Our ship crashed into a small bit of ice (Even though the flares melted much of the ice caps, there still was some ice left.) I was thrown overboard and lost into the snow. I was frozen for centuries. What happened on my home planet of Earth, I am told, was terrible. Due to the loss of electronics, human society deteriorated. We could not sustain ourselves without electricity. Billions starved. Even when the lights came back in in 2145, the human race was reduced to one billion. Nuclear war did not break out, seeing as there was no one who knew the launch codes. Soon, humanity departed Earth. A launch site for fleeing refugees was set up around 15 miles from my frozen body. The ships scanners found me, and they had decided to take me along with them. People at that time didnt have the technology for interstellar travel, so they simple froze themselves and flew off into the unknown. 2,000 years had passed. Our ships had passed through several worm holes, and we the great Wizard Lidren took it upon himself to guide or meager race safely. We named it Tethys, and my first sight after that fateful day off the coast of Antarctica was the refugee camp we had set up called “Spawn.” The rest, my friends, is history.